Three Little Warriors
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: Princess Diana has a new role now in Themyscira. She's Wonder Woman but, she's also a mother to three beautiful baby girl chipmunks. Follow Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor's adventures in Wonder Woman.


**Author's Note:**

 **Hey, guys. Watched the new Wonder Woman movie and I couldn't believe how Gal Gadot could portray Wonder Woman. Anyways, since she's Wonder Woman, she could protect three little girl chipmunks that don't deserve to die. Here's chapter one... Hope u enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Wonder Woman and its characters and I also don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks and its characters.**

The story began in Themyscira, an island in the middle of nowhere that is hidden from the outside world.

It was a cool day on Themyscira. Sunny but, with a slight breeze.

Diana had just gotten through with training for the day and she was beginning to cool off. She got a washcloth out and began to wipe the sweat from her brow and began to unknot the straps of her wrist guards before dropping them in the grass by her sword.

She saw a small, familiar figure squatting in the shade of a huge tree off to the side of the training grounds.

"I didn't think you were going to check on me today." Diana calls out to her sister, Nubia.

After two hours of sparring, Diana was worn out and didn't know if her ragged voice would reach her sister across the clearing or not.

Diana began to make her way over, waiting for a reply.

Nubia was underneath the tree where the little baby girl chipmunks were laying.

She got her sword out and was just about to fight the little girls.

All three of the little baby girl chipmunks opened their eyes and saw the warrior coming at them.

They started crying.

"Die you little rodents!" Nubia yelled as she was trying to hurt the little baby girls.

Diana sped up her pace as she began to recognize the issue.

She got to them just in time.

"Stop this!" Diana said as she pulled her sister away from them.

She then picked up the three little babies and held them as she was wrapping her cloak around them to keep them warm.

"When will you listen to me about this?" Diana asked, anger and confusion spreading across her face.

"Never will I listen to you, my sister. They deserve to die." Nubia said.

"What have they ever done to you?" Diana asked, furious in tone as she spoke.

"They work for Ares. I know they do." Nubia explained to Diana.

Then, Queen Hippolyta came riding over on her horse.

She got off of her horse and walked over to the two girls.

"What's all of this talk about Ares?" The queen asked, looking at her daughter and the other Amazon warrior.

The queen looked at the three baby girl chipmunks that Diana was holding.

Diana tried to hold her mother back away from the girl chipmunks with one of her arms wide open and the other one holding onto her cloak that was wrapped around the three little baby girl chipmunks.

"Nothing, mother. This is nothing that you should worry about." Diana said as she gave her sister a sharp look, who was standing right behind her.

"We're only discussing some history that you've taught us about recently. Right, Nubia?" Diana said as she looked at her sister.

"Right." Nubia said as she figited in her place but, Hippolyta seemed satisfied for the moment and her attention was drawn away to the practice field full of warriors.

Diana turned back to her sister and Diana was still holding the three baby girl chipmunks.

"This is unacceptable behavior." Diana said.

"I know, I know. Geez." Nubia said.

"Especially for a young Amazon woman, such as yourself. We must love all creatures of this earth and treat them with respect." Diana said, hissingly.

"Okay, okay. I'm so sorry." Nubia said.

"Not to me. To them." Diana said, motioning to the baby girl chipmunks that she was holding.

"I'm so sorry, baby girl chipmunks." Nubia said.

Then, Queen Hippolyta turned around.

"For that, escrushiating hours of training. Starting... Now!" Queen Hippolyta explained, giving Nubia a mean look.

"Yes, your Majesty." Nubia said.

Then, she grabbed her sword and left.

Queen Hippolyta looked at the girl chipmunks and at Diana.

"My dear Diana. I want you to take care of those sweet little girls and teach them how to be Amazon warriors, just like you, my Diana." Queen Hippolyta said.

"I promise that I won't let you down, mother." Diana said as she looked down at the sleeping baby girl chipmunks and smiled.

 **(Some of the credit for this fan fic goes to littlesneezes. What'd you like about chapter one? Please tell me in your review. To ILOVEbooksschool23, I'm ready to continue our roleplay, I will be on tonight at midnight so, we can roleplay then. Please stay tuned for chapter two. Thanks😊**


End file.
